Maglev (EV)
The Maglev is the name of a current massive construction project underway in the Union of Everett. When completed in 2019, it will connect all of the top major cities of Everett with a high speed magnetic levitation rail system. Lines *GREEN marks completed lines between stations. *RED marks lines under construction. Northeastern Line The Northeastern Line is currently one of three fully completed and operational lines. It consists of three rail lines on a north to south route, traveling back and forth. The Northeastern Line spans from its starting point terminal in Washington, Maryland and heads north, stopping at the following cities. Construction began in early 2010 and completed in January 2014. *Washington DC, Maryland *Baltimore, Maryland *Wilmington, Delaware *Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *Trenton, New Jersey *Newark, New Jersey *New York City, New York *Everett City, New York *Albany, New York *Plattsburgh, New York *Montreal, Quebec *Quebec City, Quebec Southeastern Line The Southeastern Line began construction in mid 2011 and will connect to the completed Northeastern Line to the the completed I-95U Line. It will span from Washington, Maryland and stop in Miami, Florida. It will have stops at the following cities. A completed rail is running from Miami, Florida to Orlando, Florida. The Southeastern Line is expected to be completed by mid 2015. *Washington (DC), Maryland *Richmond, Virginia *Raleigh, North Carolina *Charlotte, North Carolina *Columbia, South Carolina *Savannah, Georgia *Jacksonville, Florida *Orlando, Florida *Miami, Florida New England Line The New England Line began construction in July 2010 and spans from its starting point in Albany, New York and ends in New York City, New York. The line connects New England cities with the Northeastern Line where passengers would transfer to a Northeastern Line train or vice versa. The New England Line has stops in the following cities. The New England Line was completed in April of 2012. *Albany, New York *Boston, Massachusetts *Providence, Rhode Island *New Haven, Connecticut *New York City, New York Caribbean International Highway Line (Line I-95) The Caribbean International Highway Line is complete, spanning from Miami, Florida to Cap Haitien, Haiti and ending in Port-au-Prince, Haiti. This line travels back and forth on two Maglev rails between these three cities. The total distance is nearly 700 miles with an average train speed of 250 miles per hour. The CIH-1 rail line finished completion in late 2012 and opened in January of 2013. *Miami, Florida *I-95U/I-932U Junction Station *Cap Haitien, Haiti *Port-au-Prince, Haiti Western Line The Western Line will begin construction in late 2014. Its route will start in Chicago and will end in New Orleans. It consists of the following stops. *Chicago, Illinois *Indianapolis, Indiana *Louisville, Kentucky *Nashville, Tennessee *Memphis, Tennessee *Jackson, Mississippi *Baton Rouge, Louisiana *New Orleans, Louisiana Midwestern Line The Midwestern Line began construction in late 2011 and will span from east to west, starting in Philadelphia and stopping in Minneapolis. The route will have the following stops. The line actively runs from Philadelphia, PA to Pittsburgh, PA. *Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *Harrisburg, Pennsylvania *Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania *Akron, Ohio *Cleveland, Ohio *Toledo, Ohio *Chicago, Illinois *Milwaukee, Wisconsin *Madison, Wisconsin *St. Paul, Minnesota *Minneapolis, Minnesota Iroquois Line The Iroquois Line began construction in September 2011. It will span from Albany, New York to Montreal, Quebec. This route crosses New York State to the west and into Ontario. The Iroquois Line stops at the following cities. The Iroquois Line actively runs from Albany, New York to Hamilton, Ontario. It is expected to be completed by late 2014 or early 2015. *Albany, New York *Syracuse, New York *Rochester, New York *Buffalo, New York *Hamilton, Ontario *Toronto, Ontario *Ottawa, Ontario *Montreal, Quebec South Line The South Line begins construction in early 2015 and will connect the Southeastern Line to the Western Line, starting in Columbia, South Carolina and ending in Jackson, Mississippi, where passengers will transfer to either a northbound or southbound Western Line train. The route will have the following stops. *Columbia, South Carolina *Atlanta, Georgia *Birmingham, Alabama *Jackson, Mississippi Detroit Line The Detroit Line will start construction in early to mid 2014. It starts in Toledo, Ohio and ends in Hamilton, Ontario. It will have three stops. It is expected to be completed by 2016. *Toledo, Ohio *Detroit, Michigan *Hamilton, Ontario Yucatan-Maya Coast Line The Yucatan-Maya Coast Line is a final line planned. Construction has already begun on the Yucatan-Florida (I-932U Line), spanning 400 miles under the Gulf of Mexico, from Cancun, Yucatan to the I-95U/I-932U junction station. The overall line will have nine stops. It will complete full construction by 2019. The CIH-8 Route tunnel, spanning from the CIH-1 I-95U/I-932U Junction to Cancun is scheduled to be completed 2015 however, officially connecting Florida to the Yucatan peninsula. *Reynosa, Maya Coast *Tampico, Maya Coast *Veracruz, Maya Coast *Coatzacoalcos, Maya Coast (divides a separate train to the future city of Avaris) *Campeche, Yucatan *Merida, Yucatan *Cancun, Yucatan *I-95U/I-932U Junction Station Category:Union of Everett Category:Vehicles